disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Awesomeperson110/Writing Exercise thingy :3
The snow fell, cloaking the earth with snow as far as the eye could see. The stars twinkled from the heavens above, still not obscured by the drifting snowflakes, rather, making them shine in the process. Cheers and shouts were ringing throughout a small neighborhood, by the name of Fantasia. It was New Year's Eve, and sadly, everyone was too busy inside to enjoy the spectacle outside. Except for a certain someone. A girl, wrapped in a wearing snow jacket and an old scarf, trudged down the street. Shivering, she looked around town for a shop, or someplace she could stay warm. She placed her hand in her pocket, and felt the crisp twenty-dollar bill, which was all she had. She exhaled in relief, her breath condensating in midair. Her eyes watered at the sight of all the happiness and mirth everyone was having, the happiness she was never able to experience. She sighed, and walked on. Down the street, she turned into a snowy alleyway, with a row of flickering lampposts down it. Lost in her own thoughts, with the desperation of warmth, she failed to realize that someone was behind her. She gasped silently as a rather large hand clasped over her mouth, lifting her tiny form up with one burst of strength. " L-Let me go!" she shrieked. " What have we here?" the person- it sounded like a man- said, reaching into the pocket of her snow jacket. As the man felt the presence of the bill, he grabbed it out of the poor girl's pocket. " Give that back!" she yelled, and punched the man with the little strength she could muster. She was weak, after weeks of traveling, and little food. The man, of course, was much stronger than she was, and threw the poor girl against the alleyway wall, and ran off with her money. With that, she blacked out. She regained consciousness an hour or so later, to the chants of " Fifty! Fourty nine! Fourty eight! Fourty seven!" It then came to her that it was almost the dawn of the New Year. Fourty six, fourty five, fourty four, fourty three, fourty two, fourty one- ''she chanted to herself. People rushed out onto the streets as fireworks boomed in the distance, chanting the countdown. The girl smiled to herself, but then remembered her recent loss. Struggling, she stood up. In desperation, she searched everywhere. Maybe the man had dropped the money? But she knew it seemed most unlikely. After a bit of looking, she sat down helplessly, and began to cry. It might not have been much to begin with, but she lost everything. " Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!" everyone began chanting. The girl looked up at the sky, with a sad smile. ''Five, four, three, two, one. " HAPPY NEW YEAR!" She got up once more, smiling sadly. Just as she spotted a glimmer down the alleyway. She ran and half-tripped up to it. A quarter. It was not as much as she had, but she pocketed it anyways. After all, the new year brought new beginnings. And she would begin again with that quarter. okay i'm pretty sure this is under 3000 words? Category:Blog posts